The First Rebellion
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: In which Belle and Rumplestilskin have a daughter who comes home drunk, Neal Charming is involved, Rumplestilskin is protective, Laci Gold is a complete Daddy's girl and all Belle wants to do is go to bed. First Rumbelle fic so please read and review lots of Rumple/Belle family fluff


**Hi Guys This is yet another story based on the characters I have devised and the last of what I call the 'Once Upon A Time-The Next Generation' they are as follows **

**Neal Charming **

**Laci Gold **

**Allison Mills-Hood **

**Rebecca Lucas **

**Liam Jones **

**Now for those of you who will inevitably ask yes I know it would be highly unrealistic for Rumplestilskin and Belle to call their daughter Laci but when this idea inevitably took root I hadn't watched Season 2 so I didn't know what Belle as Lacey was like and the name has just stuck however I changed the spelling so...**

**I found this difficult to write actually because Rumbelle is a great OTP of mine and they are both so expertly played so I'm apologising if they are written wrong.**

**I'd like to take a second to thank all of you for the response to all my other Once Upon A Time Stories it has been greatly appreciated. If you have any stories about the five kids I have written about and there friendship with each other or their adventures or one shots with their parents or their siblings please send them via review or PM with any other specific details (Like ages etc...) then I will be more than happy to write them I have had requests for another Liam one shot so... **

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of Once Upon A Time I only own Laci in this story and Rebecca, Allison and Liam in my other ones **

**As Always Please Read and Review and please ask me if you have any questions or stories send them in...**

* * *

The First Rebellion

In which Rumple and Belle have a daughter who comes home drunk, Allison Mills-Hood throws a party, Neal Charming is involved, Rumple is over-protective, Laci is a complete Daddy's girl and Belle just wants to go to bed.

* * *

When Belle wakes up its just gone midnight and her husband isn't lying next to her. She sits up wrapping herself in the sheet and rolls her eyes to herself when she realises where her husband is. She slips downstairs pulling her dressing gown over her tank top and shorts and leans against the door watching her husband peer out the window unmoving.

"You know what they say about staring" she says giggling when Rumple jumps at being caught in the act of spying "No" he says smiling bitterly "But I do know our daughter is nearly 35 minutes later than she said she would be" Belle nods to herself grinning.

"You know that Laci can take care of herself" she says slipping into one of the chairs curling her legs around herself, "She'll be fine Rumple" she says when her husband doesn't move "She's fifteen, she's entitled to be 35 minutes late, come up to bed" but her pleas fall on deaf ears as her husband (The Dark One) continues to stare out the window as if expecting their daughter to just appear in mid-air, and knowing Laci, Belle thinks irritably that's probably what will happen.

"She's 35 minutes late" Rumple says through gritted teeth "She's never been this late when we stick to a curfew" he turns Belle and gives her a incredulous stare "How are you not more upset about this, I could kill her"

Belle rolled her eyes, it would be hopeless to tell Rumple that their daughter is fifteen completely capable of taking care of herself due to the magic swirling around inside of her like a stick of dynamite and teenagers have a habit of staying out past curfew. Laci was so her husband's little girl, it didn't matter what she did or how old she was Laci was still the little five year old that had once set fire to the back of the shop by accident and messed up a potion last year and turned her dark brown hair navy blue.

She stood up wrapping her arms around her husband's back "She's only at a party you know it's not like she's in Neverland" Rumplestilskin snorted in response "She's at a party being held at Regina's house by Regina's daughter Belle-it's like dousing Storybrooke in gasoline and handing an idiot like the pirates son the match this is the first rebellion I promise you, you mark my words this is just the beginning the next thing we know, she'll be selling all of my magical items for drug money and she'll be growing crystal meth in the basement"

Belle shot Rumple an 'are you kidding me' look which he stealthily ignored, but before she could say anything she was cut off by the sound of the car sweeping into the drive and before Belle could do anything or say anything Rumple was gone moving quicker than Belle could ever remember him. He opened the front door to see Laci stumble out of Neal Charming's car giggling in a way that Rumplestilskin and Belle both know very well.

"Oh God" he says flatly "Belle she's completely drunk" his voice morphs into his Stern-Father voice that Belle has only ever heard him use twice and both of them have been due to the destruction of very expensive and highly dangerous property "She promised us Belle" and Belle rolls her eyes because she knows for a fact that Laci promised no such thing, she was as cunning as her father when it came to making deals and toying with words.

"Let her explain" she says soothingly and Rumple's eyebrows raise in response "Good Luck with that" he says bitterly. Neal Charming is steading Laci as they walk up the steps and Belle winces as her daughter stumbles in her high black heels. She's wearing tight black leggings and a black crop top that shows off her taunt stomach and her now navy blue hair is titled coiled in one of those fishtail plaits and Rumplestilskin sniffs slightly at the idea of his scantily clad daughter dancing around the town in high heels and red lipstick, and Belle rubs his shoulders soothingly .

She's giggling her red lipstick not out of place but her eyeliner is smudged and Belle can see in the car Liam Jones not looking much better and even Neal looks like he's had a couple. "Uh Hi…" Neal says in a voice of forced cheer looking at Rumple whose eyes were on Laci unflinchingly "So… The party was great…Aunt Regina and Uncle Robin booted everyone out bout half an hour ago when they found out Roland was doing body shots with half of the cheerleaders in his senior class in the garden and Allison and Liam were starting to throw motov cocktails into the Dwarfs back gardens."

"I may have had a bit too much vodka" Laci said giggling moving her fingers close to together to show how much she had still leaning heavily on Neal "Obviously" Belle said sarcastically "Did you mix it with anything?" Neal coughed quietly and muttered while staring at their shoes "Rebecca had some tequila" he said "But she was dumping it in everyone's drink-nobody knew the difference"

"Neal did you drink?" Belle asked and Neal blushed to his tips of his dark hair "Only a little" he pouted "I promise I didn't mix and I doubt that I would get pull over, the Sherriff on duty tonight Is my dad" Belle didn't say that she thought that if David had pulled his son over with his grandson and Laci Gold in the car he's have breathalysed them right there.

"Can you get home?" she asked letting Rumple drag Laci inside and watching Liam who looked as though he was about to throw up Neal shrugged "Yeah," he said "I'll be fine, I think the driving is taking most of it off so…"

Belle nodded once before shutting the door, because to be honest she was more worried about leaving her husband alone with her clearly drunk daughter. When she walked into the kitchen Laci was on her third glass of water her and draining like it was her last. Rumple shot Belle a panicked look and Belle knew what was running through his mind.

"Lace" she said softly leaning forwards and catching her daughter's wide eyed blown expression "Did you take anything else other than alcohol of Rebecca's or anyone else?" she blew out a breath when Laci shook her head her blue curls bobbing.

"My head hurts" she whimpered and Rumplestilskin snorted again "Oh trust me sweetheart it will get worse in the morning" he said before leaning next to Laci and pulling her into a one armed hug so she was leaning against his dressing gown. "Why don't you go upstairs and get into bed and in the morning we can talk about this"

Belle stared at the complete turnaround from her husband who half an hour ago was convinced that their daughter was selling the silver for drug money. She rolled her eyes as Laci staggered up the stairs only narrowing missing the kitchen door. She turned around her eyes wide and blown "Sorry" she whimpered brown eyes big and widely contrite and Belle rolled her eyes because at that moment she realised she had lost her husband again to her daughter.

* * *

When Laci had staggered into bed Belle turned to her husband wincing at the clock as it showed it was heading for nearly half one. "We still have to punish to her you know" she said ignoring the utterly adorable pleading look her husband was shooting her. "Let's be nice" he said "She's safe that's all that matters"

"Rumple" Belle said sternly wondering why the hell she was now the bad parent in all of this, Rumplestilskin sighed and nodded "Your right" he said irritably as they ascended the stairs "But I'm still glad she's home safe" Belle smiled at him "Me to" she said simply "At least now we can go to bed and get some sleep, besides" she grinned wickedly "She'll probably be so hung over tomorrow that talking to her will be punishment enough" Rumplestilskin considered that for a second before matching Belle's smile with one of his own. "I suppose that will just have to do" he quipped before heading upstairs with his wife safe in the knowledge that his family was safe.

* * *

**And Please Let me know what you think and how this has been written as It's really important for me to know x**


End file.
